


Call for Collateral

by CheshireCaine



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Rewrite, First Meetings, Humor, Light Dom/sub, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless, Wall Sex, tfw when the consent is arguably too enthusiastic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: Ace bent over till his head was pressed onto the wall, hands behind him, spreading his cheeks and baring his wet pucker up for Shanks to see. Pink and shining just for him. “You happy?”An R-rated rewrite of that time Ace thanked Shanks for saving Luffy.





	Call for Collateral

**Author's Note:**

> shameless + gorgeous = re👏🏽mark👏🏽able👏🏽fucking👏🏽

“Captain. By the bar.” Shanks looked. “It’s the kid the locals’ve been starting up so much trouble over.”

Shanks tipped his beer up to his mouth and laughed. “Doesn’t look like he’s so troubled himself.” He drank from the pitcher and exhaled gratefully. “Nothing I can’t handle. If it comes to it. Go back to the ship already. You’ve been antsy all morning, man. The _gents_ ”—he knew that’d make Yasopp laugh—“who are bossing this turf have turned the island half upside-down on this kid’s account. If _he’s_ fine to walk around, in daylight, bold as a daisy . . .”

Yasopp had called Shanks stubborn as a storm once. “Guess it couldn’t hurt so much to make sure we can weigh anchor in case the tide doesn’t want us getting out.” Yasopp hadn’t been wrong.

“Exactly.” Shanks clapped him on the shoulder, smiling as he downed his drink.

“I’ll see you on the ship, cap’n. Intervene all you like, jus’ don’t do anything risky enough to keep us from gettin’ out if it comes to it.”

“I’ll keep to that, Yasopp. See ya back on the ship.” Shanks waved him away, settling back into his seat. Tucked away in the back corner, he could cast an eye over every dodgy type in the room.

The pirate who’d drawn all this ill attention looked more than fine. He’d ploughed his way through a robust meal, then swapped the meat out for beer and downed a pint with veteran dispatch. He’d definitely noticed Shanks was looking. He’d spun around on his stool, relaxing into a second drink—too concerned by it to take in the room. But his eyes tempered his unaged skin, they were dark, and painted his experience with each flicker over every warm-blooded body in the room.

If Shanks was gonna be judged, damn, he at least wanted to have done something worth judging. He took in the pirate more slowly now; with purpose. Heavy, worn boots up to smooth, bare legs. (Shanks had no idea how a captive of a few days kept themselves clean-shaven, but either there was more to the story or the kid was a master in dodging razor burn). Loose shorts that clung to his thighs more tightly once he’d sat down, rising up enough to bare some knee. Legs spread with confidence and doing about nothing to hide the package he was sporting—with how much he was slouched off the seat, he was turning it into a podium. A toned stomach. (Shanks had nothing clever to remark but he could recognise the work it took to stay in fighting-shape). A toned stomach with minimal scarring which meant skill: no armour was arrogance, no armour and no damage was a warning sign.

The man swivelled slowly on his stool again, depositing the pitcher onto the bar for the server to retrieve and giggle at his parting pitch. His shoulder blades were a dream and his back about as scarless—legs, stomach, arms and now back. Shanks wasn’t so old yet, and his aging crew took pains to remind him of his self-centredness, but he definitely had a surplus of body fat compared to this one. Not a flaw, clearly he was built more square. Whereas, the other guy had a hat with a brim almost as wide as his torso. And now, his face. That was all you’d need to know this guy was bred a lady-killer, grin wide as a Sea King and eyes with greater depths than the sea—the second he’d spun back around, it was clear he was coming for Shanks.

He casually slipped off the stool and sauntered over, weaving himself through tables and expertly avoiding any mishaps that’d get him branded with a target. Dropped himself into the seat opposite Shanks and spoke, “There a reason you looking my way?”

Shanks relaxed in his seat, leaning backwards and spreading his shoulders. “Don’t need to be a reason. But any man who barges in here looking as calm as you did after he’s captured by the island’s head pirate and busts out on his own, well. Can you blame me?”

The other man smirked; he wasn’t good at faking humility, so he was experienced but not an old soul in a tight, fit body. “Anything else?”

“Heard you were getting the interrogation of your life and before anyone could get anything outta you, you fell asleep.”

He tugged at his ear, embarrassed. “Can’t blame a guy for sleeping. I wish I could say that part was on purpose, but when I need to sleep it happens whether I like it or not. Less of a problem normally, except the interrogation of my life didn’t include a hefty eight hours.”

Luffy had had the same problem. Shanks figured he was lucky himself not to have that particular affliction. “I get you. ‘S their fault it happened,” He grinned, mind churning. “So you figure they can take responsibility.”

“Exactly. You’re as clever as you look.”

Shanks chuckled, toasting the kid with his beer and having a gulp before responding. “Tha’s kind of you.” Shanks drank again, ah, he was right. The man’s eyes glued themselves to the line of his throat as he swallowed. “So, tell me. Why are you at my table?” His crew was safe onboard and his belly was full with drink—he didn’t care to mince words.

“Maybe I like the varnish. Maybe I’m curious why you’re so drawn to it yourself.” Looked like he was the type who didn’t care to hold back either. “Or maybe it’s not the table I’m here for.”

This kid had huge balls. Shanks chuckled into his drink. “‘S not that interesting a table.”

“It definitely isn’t. But I’m here on behalf of my brother.”

Shanks had his hand on his sword under the table. Maybe it _had_ been overkill to send his crew away. “Really?”

“Yeah!” The man’s smile was sincere. “Not for anything bad. He said he wished I could meet you. Wanted me to thank you for saving his life when he was little.”

“Oh! You’re Luffy’s brother!” A hundred guesses and Shanks’ wouldn’t have landed on Luffy’s family. “I didn’t know he had one—it’s great to meet you!

“Likewise,” Ace smirked. Shanks nearly choked on his beer when he felt a foot run up the inside of his leg. “That’s not the hard thing I was expecting. Were you really getting ready to cut me to pieces with this?” He’d found Shanks’ sword then.

“Well, only if you tried something.”

He pulled his hands out from under the wood. “Something you didn’t like, you mean.” Ace reached across the table, snatched Shanks’ beer and downed it without a hint of apology. He got to his feet and curved a hand around Shanks’ shoulder. “Sorry.”

“You’re an arrogant little shit, aren’t you?” Shanks said, Ace already sliding into his lap.

“The best kind.” Ace picked some food from Shanks’ plate, swinging the fork around between their faces—like he needed to observe the meat or something. “Besides . . .” He waved it in front of Shanks’ nostrils for him to sniff then snapped it up. “I said I was ordered to thank you.” Ace slipped tongue across his teeth. “Didn’t I?”

“You did.” Shanks accepted the offering in the form of leftovers, biting down; his eyes still meeting Ace’s. He levered the sword out from behind Ace, letting his arm curl around his behind, then just resting it there. “They let you check out late here. But unless you want me dropping you on your pretty ass, you’re gonna have to stand on your own.”

“Like your arm affects performance,” Ace scoffed.

Damn. “I’m flattered. Like your arrogance affects yours.”

“If they’re similar things, then I’d think you’re saying your leg is a plus exclusive to you. And that my particular brand of arrogance only adds to the experience.”

 

* * *

 

Shanks broke away, panting. “So what was your name again?”

Ace laughed, head thrown back and narrowly avoiding braining himself on the wall behind him. “You have great timing. _Ace_.”

Shanks took Ace’s bottom lip between his teeth. “You were being distracting. Don’t think I didn’t notice it was on purpose.” He hoisted Ace up and let him tangle his legs around his hips.

“You g-got me there.” Ace’s voice broke off as Shanks dug his teeth into his neck. “More impressive than you pretend too.” Ace shuddered as Shanks drove into him, slamming him into the wall and driving into his crotch.

Shanks let Ace tip up his jaw and reward him by licking into his mouth. Ace pushed off the wall into Shanks’ chest, tangling his fingers in his hair, and forcing Shanks to step back still carrying him. Shanks dropped them onto the bed with Ace still working his mouth. He tipped backwards and Ace fell onto his chest.

“Hello,” said Shanks, smug underneath him.

Ace crawled along the bed, letting Shanks follow and slam him into the headboard. “Hello.”

Shanks crowded him, hands stroking around his waist and fingers pressing into his naked skin. Looks like all those workouts couldn’t stop him from being some kind of soft and pliable. Ace returned the favour, ripping off the sash before unclasping his own belt.

“Mighty impatient, aren’t we?”

Ace stopped. “I figured you wouldn’t mind the distraction from how shitty this bed is, but I’m fine to enjoy the process some more.”

The bed _was_ shitty. “. . . Fair point.” Shanks took the belt in hand himself, whipping it loose of all the belt loops. “Back to the wall.” Still holding the belt. “Any complaints?”

Ace held eye contact and smirked. “Not from this part of the ship, no sir.”

 

* * *

 

“Show me.”

“Sadist,” Ace stuttered through his teeth.

“Doesn’t seem to be a dealbreaker for you though.”

Ace bent over till his head was pressed onto the wall, hands behind him, spreading his cheeks and baring his wet pucker up for Shanks to see. Pink and shining just for him. “You happy?”

Shanks leaned down and wrapped his hand around Ace’s leg above the knee. He slid it up the inside of his thigh until he bumped into his balls. Ace whined. “Very.”

“Had enough?” Ace’s impatient quivering drew more attention to the rocking of his ass away and towards Shanks.

“I dunno. I could stand here for longer, I’d wager.”

Ace spun around, keening when he saw Shanks’ slicked-up cock and accepting his kiss with unrestrained ferocity. He stuck his fingers in Shanks’ waistband and tugged down, pulling away from his mouth. “Give me _some_ eye candy, would you?”

Shanks twisted him around, trousers now pooled around his ankles to match. “Enough time wasting, right?” He pulled Ace back by the hips, and pressed inside.

Ace whined on his cock. “Like the feel, boy?” Shanks pushed his head further down, making Ace hold still so he could push in till he was fully sheathed inside him. “Can only imagine the noises you’ll make once we really get going.”

“Then why don—“

He was cut off by Shanks pulling half out and slamming back in. “Ah, shit.”

“Sorry. It was too funny not to.”

“I’m not saying to quit it, I’m telling you to hurry up.”

“As you wish.” Shanks didn’t hesitate, driving into Ace’s back as rough as they’d been waiting for.

Ace moved with him like being fucked by Shanks fuelled him, stretching his ass out to follow Shanks every time his cock started sliding out.

“Shanks, faster.”

“You’re drooling already. You think you can last that long if I go any harder.”

Ace tightened his ass, insides rippling along Shanks’ dick. “I said I had to thank you.” Shanks groaned louder when Ace thrust his ass back, slapping into Shanks’ balls. “I think I can make you come twice before I need to.”

“Unique arrogance, I think you said.”

Ace had braced himself on the wall with his elbows, back curved and shining with sweat. “An exclusive plus. Just for you right now.”

Shanks was always eager for a bargain. Especially in the form of a nubile body with enough muscle to make a task out of digging his teeth in.

 

* * *

 

Ace was right about him coming first. But when Shanks spun him around and lifted him onto the wall, it only took a few squeezes of his dick to break him before Shanks could harden up again. Then Shanks savaged his neck, soft cock still inside him, till Shanks was ready to go again. He figured it was fair. He’d been promising ‘coming twice’. Ace didn’t complain but he was too busy climbing an inch with every thrust after demanding Shanks fucks him into the wall _properly_. Shanks didn’t think he minded losing the bet—Shanks compensated him for it anyway. The soft sigh he made when Shanks slid down and licked the mess out of his hole sounded like forgiveness.

“Not enough. You’re only halfway forgiven.” Shanks stood back up, face wet with his own come, and smeared it into Ace’s mouth.

“Halfway.” Shanks held his half-soft cock and guided the tip back inside Ace. “This enough to clear the debt?”

Ace looked torn. “No. But if you get close, I’ll blow you instead.”

“Doesn’t sound like a punishment.”

“It isn’t.” Shanks punctured his breath by ramming Ace with his dick. “That’s to. _Bribe_ you. Into. Letting me fuck you. For the next couple rounds. On the shitty bed. Then we’re even.”

“Still sounds like a missed orgasm on my part.” Ace squirmed the more Shanks slammed into his prostate. So he showed some mercy by stopping. Ace’s face didn’t show any happiness about the break.

“We can save your last one for after my turn. _Turns_.”

Shanks drew out of him. “Down, boy.”

Ace grinned as he took him into his mouth, swirling his tongue like a goddamn machine.

“You’re a natural.”

Ace pulled off with a _pop_. “I’m waiting to say that about you if we get to use my belt.”

Shanks exhaled raggedly, turning it into a full-fledged groan when Ace took him straight into his throat—arms hugging his waist closer and nose buried in his curls.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> tfw you wanted to write short smut but Shanks and Ace have the stamina + appetite to go on forever
> 
> lowkey want to continue this actually but we'll see


End file.
